The Blue Flames Rise
by BluePhoenixStorm
Summary: My life was normal. I was happy. Then, i got sucked into the world of overwatch. I was burned. My body melted. Most of my body replaced. Everything after that will be told in this story. Enjoy.
1. The Healing

_New Overwatch story. This will be featuring my OC: Blue Phoenix. He is a very interesting character in my opinion, and what I describe is not me in real life, though I am using the same name. The idea of being sucked into the Overwatch universe came from Yorkmanic88. Check him out. Great author. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy._

My name is Joe. I am a 16-year-old Junior in high school. I have always been a loner. No-one has ever seen me without my black hat, jeans, and black or gray sweater. I am 5 foot 4 and very pale. I am rarely outside, and look the part. It was a long day after school and I am alone in my house. I am messing around with a lighter, flicking it on and off, watching the flame, burning the image into my brain. Eventually I get bored and decide to play some Overwatch.

As the game launches my computer shuts itself off. Once I relaunch it, there is nothing except the Overwatch main menu. However, there is one major difference. It has me instead of one of the heroes. I see this and step away from the computer. "What in the hell?" I say under my breath while staring at it with a surprised expression on my face.

My black hair is hanging over my face and it suddenly starts to move as if being blown by a light breeze, except there is no way because of all the windows being closed and there were no vents, seeing how any breeze could put out the dozens of flaming candles I have scattered around simply for the pleasure of having so many burning things around me.

Quickly the speed of the phantom breeze starts to feel like a tornado tearing past. The flames are lifted from the candles and they all converge on every part of my body. I scream in pain as the fire melts my skin causing fourth degree burns (Burns that extend to the bone) before all pain vanishes. As I start to pass out I suddenly appear in Germany and the last thing I see are dozens of doctors rushing to me in hazmat suits and gas masks.

They are being escorted by armed soldiers with large machine guns and mechanical exoskeletons. The last thought to go through my mind was 'Where am I, and how did I get in this place.' Before I passed out completely and have the image of the flames converging on me permanently scarred into in my mind, unable to ever let me sleep in peace for the rest of my life.

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 1 year Later -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

I wake up in a hospital bed. I try to open my eyes and discover I am inside a pure white room, everything is clean and perfect. After some time of trying to move around a nurse walks in and sees that I am awake. She looks at me for a moment before rushing off. She soon returns with a young man, no older than 30 and he looks me in my eyes. He has brown hair and a long white lab-coat. He has a beard, glasses and a friendly smile. "Well, it seems our patient is finally awake. It has been one full year since we found you in those ruins. You were badly burned and we didn't think you would live, seeing how by the time we found you, you were essentially a skeleton with a thin layer of tissue, and your entire nervous system intact. You head received the least amount of damage, however. We saved your life, and I had no idea if it would work."

As he says this he walks around the bed and picks up a mirror. "If you want to see what you look like, blink once. You have become unable to speak, although I could tell you weren't trying to speak out of politeness, if you tried now it would happen. The fires destroyed your vocal cords. So, do you want to see yourself?" I blink once and watch as he moves the mirror in front of me. As I look I see that my entire body is a charred, black skeleton with a small layer of skin as the doctor said, however my head… I lost my face.

Most of my face was burned off, my jaw, held on by small strands of tissue. The entire left side of my face had been burned away and my right side was little better. I still had my eye on that side and had a small layer of tissue while my left side was nothing but skull. I was surprised my brain was intact, until I noticed my entire skull was metal and a memory apparently placed by this strange world showed a bullet flying through the air, hitting me in the head, destroying my skull and removing the part of my brain that controlled my sense of right and wrong.

After seeing this intruding memory I re-emerge to consciousness to see another week had passed. I try to move my left arm, thinking it wouldn't work, and see a robot arm raise up. I move it around examining it and see it is similar to Genji's except with blue lights rather than green. I reach over and grab the mirror, and lift it up. My face had been covered with a blue beaked mask, looking similar to one of the masks that used to be worn by plaque doctors during the black death.

After looking myself over some more I try to sit up. I turn myself to the side and put my feet on the floor. I remove the wires that were hooked up to me and try to stand. I instantly notice that I am quite a bit taller, and have strange mechanical limbs on my back. I feel myself almost instinctively try to move them and watch as they move, the feeling being similar to moving my arms or legs. As I am testing it out a different doctor than before enters, looking at a clipboard. "Now, which should I attach today? Definitely not the canister, seeing as it would be difficult to move his sleeping body, however the spouts could be applied to him before the canister… No, I need to make sure I can actually connect it without making him usele-" He cuts off as he looks up and sees me standing there.

His eyes widen and he quickly backs way. He presses a button and runs out the door, panicked. I stare after him, confused before looking at the button he pushed. It was a call for security. Shit. I quickly start to move the other direction, noticing that as I run my feet start to glide over the floor. When I look down I see that there are small thrusters on the bottom of my feet, acting like a VTOL aircraft's jets, I control them instinctively without giving them any thought putting them at the perfect angles to go forward full speed without touching the ground. I move them as I move without thinking about it, continuing to move as if I were skating. I fly though hallway after hallway, passing surprised doctors and other faculty.

Eventually I end up losing control during a particularly sharp turn and end up hitting the wall, falling. I end up getting surrounded and picked up by a dozen men with guns and mechanical exoskeletons. I get knocked out by one and All I see from that point on until awoken is the memory of flames converging on me, burning me, killing me.

 _Well, That's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. This is the first chapter of many. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all impurities._


	2. The Rise

_Here's Chapter Two. Uploading this immediately after the first because I had tons of free time after school due to internet being disabled at home, so I am uploading these at school while typing them up at home. Anyway, enough about life. Let's get back to the story._

I woke up again. This time I felt something odd on my back, and some new almost instinctive body functions in my mind. I reach out and use these new movements, feeling some clamp-like objects on my back pressing together, crushing the bed beneath me before releasing it again. I stay laying down in case something happens again like last time.

After a few minutes a doctor walks in and looks at me. "Well, you are awake again. This would be the second time, correct?" I shook my head 'no' and held up my hand, putting three fingers up. "Your third time waking up? Why was I not aware of this?!" He walks to the wall and pulls out a radio and talks quietly into it before sighing and putting it away. "Seems like it was a mistake in communication. I don't believe I introduced myself yet. I am Doctor Harold. You can call me Doctor H. I am the one who created the lab that repaired and replaced your body. We also had many neuro surgeons come in to… 'reprogram' your brain to freely control these new modifications. Now stand up and follow me."

As he says that he turns away and I quickly stand and follow him. After a short amount of walking we appear in a training area of sorts. "Now then. Walk up to the wall right in front of that hole and put your back in front of the hole. Good. Now I will need you to grab the canister that falls with the clamps on your back." As he says this I hear something in the hole behind me press against my back. I do as he said and close the clamps around it. I quickly discover that no matter how hard I squeeze I cannot put so much as a dent in it.

"Now then, you can loosen your grip, but don't let it fall. Now, step away from the wall please." I step away from the wall and stand still as Doctor H and two others move around connecting tube and wires to various parts of my body. As soon as they are done attaching it I feel a part of my mind unlock itself and give new commands I am able to use to control my body. The men walk away until only Doctor H is left. "Now, light up your wings." As he says this my mind automatically knows what he means and I force the liquid out of the tank on my back into the limbs off my back. As I give a final push it sprays out, instantly igniting into blue flames, the heat scalding. However, I seem to be immune to the heat and stand still.

"Very good. Now then, fly." I instantly launch into the air and hover around, my wings moving around constantly in order to keep me still in the air, flaring up and producing more force when I try to move one way or another. "Very good. Now, hold out your hand and release a stream of fire." I life my hand, aiming at one of the practice dummies and fire. A 20-foot stream of blue flame bursts out of my hand and incinerates the dummy in seconds.

After a few more months of practice I soon have full control over all of my abilities, keeping some hidden and unused to prevent them from being removed. The doctors were surprised when I discovered I could turn the stream of flame into a single large fireball and launch it that way. After that I kept all other abilities unlocked within my mind silent and unused. I soon learned that they were trying to turn me into a weapon. I didn't take it well.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- One month later. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was doing my training when I was called down. I backed to the wall as procedure demanded and had the canister removed, making me unable to fly or use fire. I walk over to the waiting area and stand at attention, as my new military trainer has instructed me to do. I stood waiting for orders before he came into view. My robotic eye, which replaced my missing left eye, automatically targets on him before switching to the newcomer. A general for the army. I stay still and wait for orders. I see them speaking and enhance my hearing to be greater than normal. "He does well." Says the general. "You sure he will follow my orders?" My instructor responds by saying "I have already ordered him to hunt down and kill the scientist who healed him and created his body. He would have really killed Doctor H if I hadn't called him off at the last second. He is merciless. He'll follow your orders."

They stop talking and walk towards me. The general looks me in my human eye and speaks. "These are your orders. You are to hunt down and kill every member of the gang who have been terrorizing the streets of this city." As he speaks a map of a city appears on the wall behind him. "Your mission is to find the base of this gang, who are identified as red lights on the map and find their main base, killing them all. Understood?" I nod my head and salute. "Good, now equip your tank and go."

It has been almost a month since I received my orders. I finally tracked down this gang. Turns out that they not only terrorize the city, but make drugs as well. After a couple weeks of watching I make my move. I ignite my wings and fly into the warehouse they made their home-base. I look down on the surprised faces, and silent look over all of them. I decide to utilize my new robotic voice, though I highly dislike it.

I start to speak, my voice emotionless and robotic, cutting through the air like a knife. "Show me your leader or you will all perish in a similar fashion to the man who is currently aiming a rifle at me." As I say this I raise my hand up and launch a fireball at the man who was aiming at me, incinerating him as his screams of pain echo through the warehouse. Those on the floor all pull out weapons and start shooting at me. I raise my hands and form a shield of blue flame in around me, incinerating all bullets that fly at me. Soon they all run out of ammo and I lower the shield. I put my hands out at a downward angle and start spinning, shooting out streams of flame from both hands, forming a circle of intense flame. I move around the warehouse quickly burning everyone in the building.

Once everyone was dead I glide to the grounds and deactivate my wings. I spot a crate with a blue cloth sticking out of it. I scan it with my robotic eye and discover that it is completely fireproof. I quickly hover over and lift the lid off, throwing it to the side. I lift out the cloth and hold it in front of me. It is a full length cloak that has sleeves and a hood. I pull it on and button the front. Once on I look in a mirror and see that it covers my entire body. I gran a knife from the ground and remove the cloak. I cut a few holes in it and put it back on. Thanks to the cuts the limbs of my wings slide out through tiny holes barely big enough for individual limbs, and then two larger holes for the claws in order to grip the tank. I pull the hood up and look over myself. I look like a blue version of Reaper with skeletal bird wings and the bird mask of a plaque doctor.

I ignite my sings and fly out over the city. I quickly find a news-crew and land behind the reporter as she is on air. The camera guy looks at me in surprise as I hear the main station through her radio saying "Look behind you! What the hell is that thing?" As they speak she turns around and steps back in surprise. I grab the microphone from her and hold it beneath my mask.

I begin to speak with my emotionless robotic voice, in perfect German, saying "Hello, people of Germany. If you end this broadcast, I will track down your main station and kill some of your crew until you broadcast me live with my message. Now, since that's out of the way, I would like to say that the gang terrorizing the streets of this city are now dead. I killed them all in their hideout, which is currently burning behind me. My name is Blue Phoenix. I fight for myself, though my morals are pure. I will protect you, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you interfere. I am the one who burned most of this land in Germany those few years ago. I will do it again if you try to kill me. Now then, if you doubt me send your army, military, everything. I will defeat it all and leave the country simply for proving my point. Now then, good bye." I finish speaking, ignite my wings, and take off, flying towards my home base.

 _Well, That's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. These first two chapters were written the same day so don't expect chapter uploads as close together as these two. anyway, goodnight. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all impurities._


	3. The Phoenix Is Forever, The Storm Brews

_So I had internet temporarily the night I uploaded chapter 2. School and work kept me from writing the last few days, so sorry about that. Will try to write up more chapters and upload as often as I can, but just remember that I'm only human and these things take time. Well, here is chapter 3. Enjoy._

A couple months have passed since I informed Germany of my presence, and I went on a few more missions. Thanks to the information network my allies had I was able to learn that the German army was trying to track me down and kill me. We were in a meeting about what to do about them, the general was arguing with the doctors about if I should go out and prove my strength or stay in the labs for continued improvement. I wearing my dark blue cloak, fuel tank detached and laying down off to the side, being held up by my wings.

I had quickly learned how to freely manipulate the limbs of my wings after the assault on the gang. After a bit of practice, I discovered just how strong they were and would constantly use them to do things when bored. At this very moment, I was bored. As I was laying down I started doing something similar to push-ups using my wing limbs. I removed my mask, and looked in a mirror I had. The Right side of my face had healed nicely, but it was still only a thin layer of tissue over my skull, looking like a skeleton of flesh. My left side, however, was replaced entirely with electronics. Due to my skin being burned off entirely on that side they had put circuitry all over it.

My robotic eye was shining a dim blue and was scanning the circuitry as I looked at it in the mirror. It acted as a highly diminished nervous system, allowing me to tell when something touches me but does not provide the sensation of pain. Underneath the circuitry my metal skull is still very exposed. I move my jaw and the muscles on my right side move in tandem with some pistons on my left. I never understood why they used pistons that are nothing like real muscles, but hey it works.

The general soon stops yelling, signaling the meeting will end shortly, so I put my mask back on and stand up, folding my wings to look like a spider's legs after death. I walk behind the general with my cloak on and stand at attention. The General starts to speak "Well, this was a good meeting, gentlemen, but I must now take my leave. I have things to do and cyborgs to train. Goodbye." And with that the meeting was over. The General walks out and I follow him through multiple hallways. He always picks a different path to a different location whenever he goes somewhere, making it impossible to predict his movement or where he is going.

After a few more turns we arrive at the training area and he stops. "Alright. Grab your fuel and stand by the wall." I walk over to the hole in the wall and grab my fuel canister, using my wing limbs to attach all the needed hoses. Once done I stand at attention on the wall. "Alright. This will hurt, or at least be uncomfortable, but follow my instructions exactly. We cannot let anyone outside this organization know what is under your mask. I want you to use one of your wing tips and weld it to your head." I look at him, slightly surprised and grin behind my mask, with the little skin I had left, anyway.

I extend one wing limb from each side and activate the tip, making the two tips into welding torches and move them to my face. I press them against the sides of my mask, welding it to my metal skull. I burned away flesh on my right side to do it, but by the time I was done, every piece of flesh left that was outside my mask had been burned away, and the mask welded onto my skull.

I lowered my hood and showed my welding to the General. "Very good. Now, since that is done, I want you to go out and obliterate the German army. We have a small army of men for you to use as you see fit. Feel free to send them to battle. We have four types of soldiers. Three of them have exoskeletons while the fourth type are genetically modified." As he speaks four capsules come from the ceiling into separate, enclosed training areas.

"The first type are scouts." He presses a button and the first capsule opens, a young man walks out wearing body armor and holding a shotgun. "They have an exoskeleton that increases their speed and reaction time. They can run at triple the speed of a normal man and can dodge a gunshot, but not if the shot is already fired." As he speaks the soldier runs down the room, dodging machine gun fire and running behind it, shooting the omnic controlling it before stepping into a new capsule.

"Next are the heavy infantry." The second capsule opens and out steps a man in full-body armor and a giant mini-gun. "They have four times the strength of a normal man thanks to their exoskeletons and have massive mini-guns such as this. Their armor allows them to be shot with a tank and still walk on, if limping slightly." The soldier walks forward and a pile of rubble falls in front of him. He kicks it out of the way with ease and once the dust clears a tank cannon can be seen. It fires and hits the soldier dead on. Once the smoke clears the soldier is on his knees, but stands up and revs up his gun, shredding through the armor with hundreds of bullets. After he is done destroying the tank he continues to the capsule.

"The third exoskeleton soldier is what will make up the majority of your army. Their exoskeletons are not specific, but double their natural physical capabilities. They are simply supplied with standard military equipment, Body armor, and the exoskeleton." The third capsule opens and a soldier walks out. He quickly goes through an obstacle course that is double the difficulty of any traditional one. Once through he steps into the waiting capsule and it closes.

"And finally, our genetically altered soldiers. They are our stealth operatives, and are skilled in killing discretely. They are able to make any body disappear forever." He presses the button and the final capsule opens. A tall humanoid creature walks out and looks around. He spots the only living person in his containment area and a black smoke spews out of his skin. It quickly surrounds him and expands, filling the entire area. I can hear a person scream and is suddenly cut off. I hear the exit capsule open and close, then the smoke clears. Nothing is left except a small blood stain where the person was once standing.

"Efficient, no? Now then, it is time to make them recognize you as their leader. The soldiers with exoskeletons are fine and will follow orders. It is the genetically modified one we need to tame. You must prove you are strong enough to lead them. Let's go to their pen." As he walks away I look back to the blood stain and grin beneath my mask. My robotic voice speaks out as I think. "This is going to be fucking fun to tame these creatures."

 _There you guys go. Chapter 3 is going strong. See you in the next chapter._ _Hope you enjoyed. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all impurities._


	4. Tamed, Taught, and Under control

_Work has been sapping my energy lately and school has been taking up quite a bit of time. Sorry it took so long. Here is chapter four._

The pit. Not much I can say. It is permanently covered in the smoke produced by the genetically modified soldiers, and occasionally a prisoner would be pushed in, only hey never hit the ground. I turn to the General and wait for him. He soon looks me in my eye and starts speaking. "You know how I told you that you need to earn their respect? Force them to obey you? Well, it was easy for me because when they were having their genetics altered I made it so they would instantly be loyal to me, but other people would have to tame them and earn their loyalty. This is the final test of your abilities. If you manage to tame them, you will be considered able to work alone."

Once the General is done talking a dome starts to close over the pit. "You have your fuel, if you need more there is a platform inside the dome you can stand on that none of the soldiers can get to. Stand there and a new fuel canister will be placed in. It will give you enough time to swap them out and then the floor will drop, putting you back within reach of the soldiers. Good luck in there. We'll see you in the morning." He finishes speaking and walks away. I quickly ignite my wings, pull my fireproof cloak around my body and fly to the closing gap in the dome. I quickly dodge inside as the dome is almost done closing, barely avoiding getting caught by it.

I look around once in and activate the night vision on my eye. I look around and notice that the smoke is too thick to see through clearly, but I can definitely see better then without it. As I look I can see about 50 of the soldiers. They are all staring at me, then five of them start to move. They move far too quickly, given their bodily make-up, as if standing in the smoke helps them. I lower myself to the ground, my fire burning away any smoke around me. I watch the five as they move. The other 45 leaving me alone as they watch to see how I react.

The five circling me quickly charge in. I put my arm out, making it as strong as a girder used for construction, hitting one in the face, making him fall to the ground. I pick him up by the neck with one hand and grab his head with the other. I radio the General quickly. "Is it fine if I kill one or two in order to establish that I am the leader?" I say. After a moment the General radios back. "That is fine. Just don't kill all of them. It takes a lot of time and luck to make one of those. The procedure isn't exactly... easy."

Once I the radio goes silent I rip the soldiers head off. I quickly take the bone out of his leg and drive it into the ground planting the head on top. I throw the rest of the body back to the others. "Who is next?" I say this and then two others charge in. I hit both in the face and grab their heads. I slam them to the ground, instantly shattering their skulls. Then as I am standing back up five of them jump on me all at once. I feel myself start to get taken down. "Well, it was nice making your acquaintance, but you are going to have to die now." I push them all off and remove my cloak. I toss it to the side and hover a couple of feet in the air. I put my arms out to both sides.

I hover like that for a moment before cylinders start to extend out of my body. Once they are all fully extended fire starts to spray out of them, quickly growing hotter and flying farther until it gets to be 20 feet across. It burns all the smoke that was around me and incinerates the five soldiers who tried to hold me down. After a couple of seconds, I land in a melted pool of metal from the floor and my body freezes up for a second as it resets. Once done resetting I stand up and look around. "Anyone else going to go against me? I am your leader now and you will obey me." As I watch they all back away, keeping a distance, but not retreating. I have earned their respect. I have proven my strength. They will not dis-obey.

I move over and pick up my cloak, keeping an eye on any that are too close. I check my fuel reserves and notice I am low. I quickly fly up to the platform I was told about and remove my almost empty tank. I grab another and use my six wing limbs to attach all the needed hoses. Once done, I wait a few seconds and the floor drops. I fall a short distance before landing on a very steep slope and slide down to the floor, activating the jets on my feet so I don't hit the ground, and land. I pull down my hood, revealing my metal skull to the soldiers, and undo the welding of my mask by melting part of my skull, which quickly regenerates thanks to nano-bots.

"What I am about to show you shall prove why I am worthy of your service." I remove my mask, and the soldiers closest to me that can see my face Widen their eyes in surprise. They step back slightly as they look at my skull with barely any flesh left on my right side, and the circuitry and omnic eye on my left. "You see what it means to live with this body. You now know the pain I went through to achieve this power. Are any of you willing to give up all of the strength and power you gained without pain, or will you have your flesh burned away by an inferno in order to have your body replaced with omnic enhancements in order to achieve this small trade-off?" I say this and my omnic eye locks onto one of the soldiers. It zooms in, scanning. I scan his body movement and brain activity. He seems ready to attack.

The soldier speaks in a garbled, distorted voice. "You think you can boss us around after killing only five of use? You know nothing. You must kill me, for I am the leader, and I am much stronger than any of these guys." As he speaks he charges forward at me. I quickly move my wings so that two of them block his attacks and the other four ignite the tips into welding torches. I grab his arms and hold him still as all six ignite and plunge into his body. Two of them go into his eyes, two pierce through his shoulders, and the final two pierce though his hip, dismembering him and making him blind. He screams in pain as his body is slowly ripped apart by my wings. Soon I pierce his heart, killing him.

"Does anyone else feel like fucking with me? I am annoyed I had to use my fire already, to have this filthy creature you call a leader charge me annoys me, even if you didn't want it. I won't be so merciful with the next one." I say this and glare at them all. When I am sure that they won't bother me I reattach my mask, welding it back on, and sit down to meditate.

(General's point of view) The dome starts to open. It has been 24 hours since Phoenix entered. He still hasn't given us his real name. Once the dome is open the first thing I notice is the lack of smoke. I look in and see why. Nine soldiers dead, one was the former leader. He had his limbs torn off and his eyes burned out. It was a gruesome sight. After looking around a bit more I see Phoenix. He is in the center in a pool of molten metal, somehow not hardening. He is meditating and doesn't seem to notice. All of the soldiers are sitting around him, calm. It seemed they were following the example of their new leader and calming their mind. He must have taught them that a calm mind often sees better performance in battle.

I clap my hand loudly, waking them all from their meditation. Un-like usual they don't release the smoke from their bodies. We push a prisoner to the edge and slide him in. He hits the ground and two soldiers instantly move over to him, they pick him up and shove him head-first into the molten metal pool. He struggles at first, but his body quickly goes limp. I see Phoenix talking, but can't hear what he said.

(Joe's point of view.) "Very good, however put his arms or legs in first if you want to torture him for information. Putting his head in will just kill him, making him useless. Now that you know and I made it so this specific spot will never harden, practice it. I will give each prisoner a different word. I will tell him I will kill him if he reveals the word. You must torture it out of him. Once he speaks, kill him." I look around at the nodding heads of the soldiers and fly back up. I grab the next prisoner to be thrown in and pull him aside. I quietly tell him the word for the first test. "Now, if you reveal it, I will kill you. They will try to get you to say the word. Let's see how long you can last." I push him in and watch as two of them grab him and bring him beside the pool.

I watch as they act friendly, trying to convince him to speak. After a couple minutes they give up and four of them grab him and hold him down next to the molten metal. A fifth walks up and grabs his right arm, pushing his hand into the pool. He screams in pain and tries to pull away. It was a futile attempt but he tries anyway. They ask him again, and again he refuses, knowing I could make his death more painful than this. He gets almost all of his arm pushed in. This repeats a few more times until he has almost no skin on any of his bones. He mumbles something then passes out. I fly down and look at the soldiers.

One of them walks forward and speaks. "He gave in at the end. He said the word you gave him was 'Mother'. Was that correct?" I watch him calmly. "Yes. Now then, wake him up." Two of them grab him and shake him awake, holding him upright. Once he opens his eyes he sees me and his eyes widen in fear. I nod to the two soldiers holding him and they throw him into the pool, his body melting. I smile and look at them. "Let's go to war."

 _There's chapter 4 ladies and gents. I will start to try and get a chapter uploaded each week, maybe 2 if lucky. Don't get your hopes up though. Longest chapter so far. Wow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all imputiries._


	5. The Meeting and Observations

_Sorry it took so long for this to get out. School got hectic this past month, and my work got kind of insane with Halloween. But now I have free time to write again. I will be putting Sombra into the story in some future chapter, so look forward to that. But for now I am just filling in the backstory of my character, and who he met._

I walk forward into the sun, my cloak rippling in the wind. I wrap my cloak around myself so no-one can see any part of me aside from my mask. My omnic eye shines through the shadow of my hood as it scans the area. I glance over the various soldiers and war machines, noticing how the different soldier types separate into their own groups.

The heavy soldiers were over by the larger vehicles, using their enhanced strength to help load ammunition and make adjustments to the main weapons, the armor, and the movement controls. A few of them were helping to move around a few deactivated, and newly made, Bastion units, loading them into our airships. I watched as they secured the units and activated them. They all had the standard light blue lights as they observed their surroundings. They were all identical, except for one. There was one that actually acknowledged the soldiers moving around rather than reading them as friendly entities thanks to the chips they have. It soon stopped its odd behavior, but I kept note of the unit number. Bastion unit E54.

I turned away and looked over to another group. In this one the average soldiers are running through drills with their doubled abilities. They are running obstacle courses and pushing their physical abilities to the limits. I watch as a couple of them try to lift up a 500-pound weight. They managed to get it into the air, but their exoskeletons couldn't handle the weight. They weren't built for that much. The weight ended up falling on them once their exoskeletons gave out, crushing their arms and one of them ended up getting his leg caught under it. The others instantly call for the medical team and get the weights off. They do their best to help the guys until the medical unit arrives. They pick up the guys and put them onto stretchers and bring them to the medical tents. The others go back to training and I look over to the scouts.

I watch as a few of the scouts run through some time trials. They seem to be racing each other and testing their speed. I watch as one runs past me, he is fast enough that if it wasn't for my omnic eye I wouldn't have seen him. As he goes to run past again I extend my arm and hit him in the stomach, his own momentum causing it to be worse than it would normally be. "You rely too much on your speed. The exoskeletons enhance your movement capabilities but not your reaction time. You have to be aware of your surroundings. Only then will you master using this." I let the man fall to the ground before walking away. I watch as few other scouts pick him up and listen as he relays what I said. I try to smile behind my mask, but it doesn't work well due to only having half the muscles in my face, but I still try.

Finally, I make my way over to my shadow corps, my name for the genetically modified soldiers, and watch them. About half of them are training their abilities for use in live combat as the battle each-other in one-on-one duels, while the others watch on and observe. As each duel ends the observers point out things they could do better while praising them for things they did well. At one point a duel got extremely intense and became a fight to the death. One of them killed the other, ending the duel, but his ranking among the others improved. He was stronger, so he lived. Survival of the fittest and all of that. I watched as the others approach him with caution. It was clear he wasn't originally a part of them. He was treated like a foreign entity, not specifically wanted, but not harmful. At the moment.

Once I got bored of watching my four soldier types I walk into the largest transport available. Inside I see The General speaking with Doctor Harold. They seem to be looking over some schematics and arguing. "Am I interrupting something? Or would you care to explain what you are planning while in MY transport?" I call out to them. They look up, startled for a second, before calming down. Doctor H speaks up "Oh, Hello Subject 3415. err, Phoenix. Sorry. I always forget you prefer your assumed name, and I know you despise your number, and being referred to as 'subject', but it is protocol. Until you complete your first official mission you will always be known as your serial number in the paper work." He says this and glances at the general. The general begins to speak "Come look at this, Phoenix. We managed to replicate one of the titans that were used by the omnics during the omnic crisis. Admittedly, this one is a bit smaller due to lacking the technology to build full-size one, but this one will do just as well. We haven't completed it just yet, but we are close. It will be done in time for the coming battle as long as we can avoid battle for about four or five days. It will be a complete victory with our various soldiers, Bastion units, armored vehicles, and the Titan."

I laugh a little bit, though silently due to my robotic voice being unable to replicate it. "Well then, wait a few days if you need it. I will kill all of them. With it, they will know true terror as the bastions and the Titan move forward. Their memories of the omnic crisis will e their undoing. If you let fear take a hold in your soul, you will never know victory. Having fear is fine, for it keeps you alive, but when you let it take a firm hold you are good as dead." I pause for I moment and pick up a glass of water. "For example. Imagine that this is your soul. When you let fear take hold..." I place a drop of red dye in it and watch as it spreads. "It makes you unable to be as calm as before. When you can't be calm... well, lets just say that hell is the least of your worries." I say this and spray flame out of my hand, engulfing the glass and instantly vaporizing the water and shattering the glass.

I drop the remains onto the floor and start walking away. "Just know that I don't need fear to kill, but I was using it as an example. If either of you displease me that water will be you next." I leave the transport behind, the General and Doctor Harold exchanging worried glances. I hear the General speak softly to Doctor Harold once he thinks I am out of earshot "I am glad we are grooming him to be the 'Flames of Justice' and all, but is talon going to accept someone with a skewed moral compass? I mean, while some people have a straight on approach to things, he doesn't take kindly to being ordered around by weaker people. Even if they're a higher rank, if they are weaker, he will not listen easily. Well, He'll learn his place when he encounters the other operatives."

I smile with the half of my face that remains behind my mask. I start to speak under my breath. "So, they are trying to make me a Talon operative? That will be fun as hell. But first, I have to wipe this fucking army off of the damned map! None will stand between me and my power." I start to laugh sadistically, my normally robotic voice making an eerily realistic sound. I soon calm down and go into my private transport, load onto my modification table, and start controlling it directly. This will be a battle to go down in the history books.

 _There's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have a ton of time to write so I was forced to write this quickly to get it out for you guys, so excuse any errors I may have made. I didn't spend a ton of time correcting things on it, so I hope that its fine. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all imputies._


	6. Security Breach, Final Preparations

_**I ended up having plenty of time to type recently, because during the school day I take a 30-minute bus ride to an off-campus site, stay there for half the school day learning how to do maintenance work on aircraft, the take another 30-minute bus ride back to school for lunch, the second half of the school day, then go home. I don't spend time typing out chapters at home because I have tons of other things to do, but in the meantime, this is my schedule for now. Might decide to type more during winter break for the holiday season, but don't count on it. Welp, thanks for reading about real-life. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**_

My eyes burn. They seem wet, yet on fire. My throat is parched, and I feel cold metal under my skin... I can feel nothing except immense pain, and the occasional prick of an odd sensation as something happens that doesn't call forth even more pain. I see a light in the distance, trying to heal me. I turn away and pull myself deeper. I do not want to heal if it means the pain disappears. The pain keeps me here. The pain makes me real. I pull farther into the darkness, the pain wrapping around me. I watch as the light shrinks. Everything seems to be fading...

Suddenly, the light flares up. Brighter than before. It seems to force its way through the darkness, easily destroying the barriers I put up in front of me. Once it gets close I realize what it is, and stop trying to pull away from it. It is me. My blue mask, my cloak, and my fuel tank. Everything that is the new me. My vision suddenly alters and I am looking through the mask, and see my former self. He is clothed in black, with a blank space where his face should have been. I watch as his body melts and turns into metal. Machinery start to form out of his molten body. The robotic parts fly towards me and attach themselves to me. I watch as they fuse themselves to the mask, go through the cloak, and attach to the tank. Soon I am complete, and my wings ignite.

I smile behind my mask. This is the new me. I am stronger. Better. I do not need pain to keep me who I am anymore. I will destroy all who oppose me, and will make them burn the same way I did. The difference, however, is that they will not be brought back, nor will they survive. They will fall before my might, as trees fall before the storm. The difference is, MY storm won't leave anything to regrow.

 _A few hours later, once morning arrives._

I wake up and look outside. I notice my eyesight is considerably better. I smile a bit and look at the modification logs. My still human eye has received a few omnic enhancements. It gives me clearer vision with that eye, and I can spot movement much better. My fully omnic eye was enhanced even further than before. I look around and notice I can see faded outlines of some of my soldiers. They have an odd red glow around them, but I am unable to see them more than 30 meters away. I watch and study their paths carefully, and notice that it doesn't match any of the routines I set for each of my soldiers. Every soldier has a unique routine and path they must follow to do anything in the camp. The red soldiers don't follow any of those paths. I sit up and pull on my cloak, attach the fuel tank using my wing limbs to attach all the hoses, then I pull on my mask, re-welding it since it was undone by the modification table.

I stand up tall and walk over to the security system. I activate a few buttons and connect to the system. I lockdown all doors to my transport and connect myself to every security camera in the camp. I then start speaking through the intercom system spanning the entire camp. "Hello, my soldiers. Everyone freeze where you are. I have made a full integration to the security system for a short time. If you remember your training, I only do this in cases of security breach. We have some enemy troops acting as spies. You all remember your twenty digit codes. Return to your bunks and enter the code on the keypad as you enter. I will be monitoring you. And my shadow troops, you will be given the honor of slaughtering these fake soldiers. You have your orders. Go." As I finish speaking all soldiers place down what they were carrying or stop what they are doing and start following their paths to the bunks. I watch as they all enter their bunks entering the codes. Suddenly I get an alert, saying someone was trying to break into my transport.

I switch to a different camera and look at the spies as they try to break in. I send silent radio signals to the shadow troops informing them that a spy was trying to break into my transport. I watch on with a sadistic smile as five of them surround the soldier. I send a message saying not to obscure my vision. I want to see the blood. They all nod in unison and start releasing their smoke. It makes it impossible to see from anywhere except my cameras. I watch as they all move in one at a time, four of them ripping off each limb on at a time and tossing it into the smoke where it seems to dissolve. I then watch as the final soldier walks forward. He gently places his hands on either side of the man's head, before quickly turning it, snapping his neck. I watch as they all send out their smoke and dissolve his corpse. They all let the smoke dissipate and leave.

I smile a bit after watching that and look through for other soldiers. I spot five other soldiers and the same happens to all of them. I soon release the lockdown and disconnect from the security system after making sure there were no other enemy spies in the camp. I walk out of my transport and see that all of the soldiers are going back to their normal routines. I walk over to the newly constructed aerial obstacle course I had made. It was made to test all of my abilities except my ultimate (which is the only way to compare my supernova ability to the game the universe is based in). I walk up to the start point and nod to the soldier in charge of it. He quickly engages a few levers and switches before pressing a button. An automatic countdown begins.

3...

2...

1...

The buzzer goes off and I take off at full speed. I fly through some loops made of metal that identify the path I am supposed to take. I see a bastion unit ahead and watch as it enters turret form and takes aim at me. I quickly pull up my flame shield, melting the bullets before they can reach me and fly past. A few targets pop up ahead and I launch a few condensed fireballs at them, causing them to burst into blue flames and continue on. I soon come across a large area of targets and use my flame streams. I fly over leaving a trail of fire that quickly spreads, igniting the entire area of targets and fly farther along. I cross the finish line and it automatically stops the timer. 34.2 seconds. Decent. I land and extinguish my wings, folding them around the fuel tank. I walk over to one of my areas I can deposit my tank at and put my back to it, pacing the tank inside. I use my wings to disconnect it and place it into the tube. I start to walk away as soon as it is detached and walk over to the man I placed in charge of making the preparations for battle.

I walk up behind him and start speaking "How are things looking, captain? Will we be ready to march soon?" I say as he turns around and salutes me. "Yes, Sir! The preparations are nearly complete. The titan will be arriving here tomorrow. The second it arrives we will be ready to march." He says calmly. I look over all of the work he has the soldiers doing. "Good. Make sure every single soldier is well fed and well rested. Make sure everything is in the transports. We will anyone and anything not loaded in when the Titan arrives. You may carry on." I say and start walking away. I hear him call out "Yes, Sir!" and then I go into my transport.

I go over to my chair and sit down. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, the world will know justice. MY justice.

 _ **There we go. Chapter done. Thanks for reading, you guys. I hope you enjoyed. May the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all impurities.**_


	7. The Arrival

**Hello, Friends. I never expected so many of you to love my stories so much! ^_^ It is wonderful how many emails I got saying I got a new person following either me or my story. Sometimes both! You are all wonderful for this, and I hope that you continue to enjoy. I will try to make this chapter longer, since one of the few people who actually leave reviews requested longer chapters, but it is difficult doing the 1,500 – 2,000 word stories I have been doing, but I will try. I hope you enjoy. There might be a little bit more rambling and stuff in this one, however there will be a lot more detail as a result. I am only planning certain things to happen in each chapter, and this one was already going to be fairly long compared to the others, but here we go! Enjoy this chapter.**

I dreamed. As I slept through the night I dreamed. It wasn't the kind of dream where everything is logical, or even illogical. It was a dream with no terror, yet no joy. It was just... there. I dreamed of my flesh burning off, but without the pain. The slaughter of enemies, but without the joy. I saw flames coming towards me, eager to make me burn, but there was no fear. There was simply... Existence. I watched as a weaker version of myself slowly got burned until there was nothing but a small layer of flesh over its bones and only half of its face remaining. I watched as it got mechanical limbs added to its bones and slowly formed out his body. He started to resemble Genji as an android, but then the changes became very different. Long, spindly limbs were attached to his back. Tubes started to appear, attached to various ports in the body on one end of each, the other end hanging down with nothing to attach to. I watched as an omnic eye was inserted into his empty eye socket. A Blue Plague Doctor mask slowly floated out of the black abyss surrounding us and got pressed to his face. I watch as a line of blue flame starts moving around the mask, welding it in place against his metal skull.

I watch as it melts away the skin outside the mask. Once done a fuel canister appears. It is pressed against his back and the limbs automatically attach all of the tubes to it. A blue cloak floats down from somewhere above and lands gracefully around him, hiding all but his mask from view. He seems to hang limply and seems lifeless. Suddenly a loud rumble starts up coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. The rumble slowly becomes words. "Do you accept the power to destroy your enemies, or do you pass it by, and live forever as something weak and inferior?" The voice booms out, almost deafening. I look up at the new me. I watch as it hangs lifeless. "I accept," I call out. My voice seems to echo around the empty space. It lacked the same power as the other voice, but there was much more will in it. I can sense something smiling all around, though I couldn't see it. Something powerful. Something evil. "Very well," It booms out, "I will grant you the true power of your new body. I will unlock the mental blocks placed on you that prevented you from causing humans more pain than necessary. Those genetically modified creatures you fought before were not truly human anymore, so you could hurt them more, but now you are free to harm Humans and make their final moments worse than hell. Go, wipe out the armies that oppose you and become the absolute power. This may seem like a dream to you, but it is real. Now go. Awake, and rain fire and brimstone down upon the earth!" As it finishes speaking I slowly rise out of sleep, the laughter of that booming voice following me. I would kill all who oppose me.

I soon rise from sleep and look around. Everything was normal and I had to blink a few times to get my remaining eye to see clearly. Once fully awake I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. I pull my cloak around me and start walking out. I instantly see a group of technicians standing at the entrance of the camp as a large dust cloud moves towards us. I smile slightly and scope in on it with my omnic eye. The first thing I notice is the size. There are thirty wheels to a side, with two wheels in each wheel well, making over a hundred and twenty wheels total. Each wheel looked about six feet tall, and extremely reinforced for the load they were carrying. I then looked over the rest of the transport. I saw that the main bed for carrying objects was specifically made for heavy machinery.

I scoped in and saw warning labels on every part that could possibly cause harm. I then looked at what was on the bed. The giant titan was laid down on the bed of the truck as it moved across the ground. I saw the cannons mounted on it and all of the various weaponry that was added to it when the omnic crisis began. It soon arrived at the entrance of the camp and the technicians quickly started removing it from the bed of the massive transport and powering it up. One of the technicians add the friend or foe identification system to it before it was powered up. After reaching full charge it was activated. I watched as it slowly activated and stood. It pushed off of the ground with its arms and stood up. It scanned every single unit in the camp as it got its bearings. "Alright. MEN! LOAD UP!" I yell out to all of my soldiers as they rush to load into their transports. Once they were all loaded I gave the order to move out. Every single transport started up. The helicopters took off and flew overhead by the Titan's massive cannons. The tanks and ground transports started moving out, driving towards the battle field, and the men controlling the titan take the first step. This was our war. None would stand before us.

 _An Hour later, three miles from the battlefield._

"Are you sure this will work? I understand fear tactics, but how long will the fear keep them disorganized as their allies get killed all around them?" I am holding a meeting with some of my highest ranking officers. One of my colonels is speaking now. "I have been in multiple battles and fear can only do so much before-" I hold up my hand, silencing him and begin speaking. "Do you truly think they can reorganize themselves quickly enough to fight back? By the time they get their wits about them they will have over 60% of their forces down. Do you really want to be the pessimist in this and make me angry? Besides, if they do manage to fight back and we end up losing more men than we bargained for we can pull them back. I can just bring up a fire-wall and make incoming fire insignificant," I say this while looking around the room.

They can't see my eyes beneath my mask, but they do see the small amount of light produced by my omnic eye. "And while the enemy are busy with wasting ammo trying to shoot through my wall, I can simply fly overhead and slaughter them. If the situation requires it, I can also activate supernova. There is no point in doing it differently when I have already calculated every single possibility and know how to counter any issues we come across. If you think I will follow your advice, when I have just finished calculating the likely-hood of YOUR plan succeeding, mine is better. The chance of success with your plan is barely 20%. The chance of success with mine, which I have already planned for any scenario, is 99.32841%. Got it?" I say this as a rhetorical question and look around the room again. None of them are arguing and are glaring at the man who annoyed me. As I look around my eye catches a red figure through the wall.

I watch the figure for a moment and smile a bit. Without a word to the others, I walk over to a different wall. I press a button and a fuel tank drops down. I back up to it and my wing limbs attach it. "Now then, let me take care of some business." All of the men in the room are looking at each other nervously as I walk to the wall I saw the figure through. The figure there didn't move, thinking I didn't realize he was there. I press my hands to the wall and activate the flamethrowers in my hands. Flame instantly shoots out and goes straight through the wall into the figure. I watch as the red slowly fades from the body as it dies. I then burn a hole big enough to walk through and deactivate my flames.

Only small patches of fire remain as small puddles of still flaming fuel leak from my hands. "Now then let's see here... So they sent a woman to spy on me this time. Interesting," I put my hands in her pockets and pull out a syringe "So... they were planning on her getting close enough to poison me, eh? They obviously didn't see my body since I had my cloak on back then. They didn't consider that I would be more than just flesh since I could survive the flames. No matter, They're all going to die, anyway." I step away from the body and seal the fuel tank. I then use air pumps in my arms to force any fuel left in the tubes out of my palms and through a drain in the floor.

I walk back to the table and glance around at all of the gathered men. "I will burn them, I will kill them, and they will flee before the flames. MY form of battle is much less lenient than others. While the various nations of the world of their 'rules of war' that limit what they can use, I have 'kill everything using everything available.' In other words, if I have deadly, but inhumane weaponry, I will use it. If I encounter a traitor, I will burn them alive. If I am betrayed, I will burn those who betrayed me. If you make me an enemy, you will die in the most painful way." I slowly lean forward over the table "Is that understood?"

I glance around at all of them, waiting for any of them to argue. "Good. Now... on to other topics."

 **Thanks for reading. I am trying out a new font for the authors note that I do for all of my chapters. If you guys like it, please tell me. If no-one says anything I will continue to use this, however if enough people say they don't like it, I'll switch back to the normal one.**

 **Another thing: I am sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I lost interest in writing this specific story for a while and couldn't think of something else to write. I ended up encountering writers block. I just got tired of Overwatch, and I haven't touched it for almost a month. I'm back now, though and I hope that you guys can forgive my absence. I will try to write more, but unless I get an idea for another story, this is all I'm going to be uploading, and I might lose interest again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and may the flaming storm consume you all, and cleanse you of all impurities.**

 **EDIT: Due to some criticism from another writer who started reading my story, I am editing some of my more recent chapters of this story, if I still have the documents of them. Thank you for the help, and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
